


Courtesy Call

by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid



Series: Hell's Yarns [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid
Summary: Taking place after the events of "One of those Nights", an overlord gets back into contact with the man he loves - even if his gut is telling him this is a bad idea.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hell's Yarns [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714
Kudos: 13





	Courtesy Call

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that exploring the fallout of Marv and Angel's attack on Val, from the perspective of Vox, would be an interesting thing to do.  
> I also might have wrote this as a sort of venting exercise the other day.
> 
> Oh, and a warning for mentions of sex towards the end.

It had been a few days since the attack on Porn Studios, and Vox had been pacing back and forth in his office for... what feels like hours. He hasn't even spoken a word to anybody for the whole day, not even when Velvet asked him what was up earlier. So deep in thought was he, that he didn't realise she had entered a minute ago now.  
"Look, I don't know what's going on, but something's _clearly_ bothering you." The doll demon sat down on the floor, looking towards Vox with concern in her eyes.  
"I... I'm worried about Val," the TV demon finally said, causing his fellow overlord to raise her eyebrow.  
"But... aren't you two broken up?" At that, Vox couldn't help but snap.

"Wasn't my fault, alright?! Or... fuck, I think it was. Sorry, I just... I don't know, but whoever the fuckers were that attacked him... they did a number on him, I know they did." A pause. "Do you know which hospital he's in?"

\---

Vox sped down the street with no regard to the well-being of any sorry sap that was in his way. He had to get his ass down to the Turcotte Center for Medical Treatment, _stat._  
Pushing by anybody who waited in line (like fucking _fools_ , may I add), he demanded to know where Valentino was being treated. After the severely underpaid intern at the desk gave him the room number, Vox ran up the stairs - but his pace slowed once he was in the hall leading to Val's room.

Suddenly, anxiety made itself known - terrified that Val was either gonna die before his eyes, was _already_ dead and rotting in the bed, or that he simply didn't wanna see Vox's face... it was a gamble, really.  
Breathing in, he gently pushed the door open, and while the sight wasn't exactly pretty, it wasn't the worst case scenario either.  
The moth demon was in a hospital gown, but even then it was clear that he had been bleeding recently. Due to the gown, he couldn't see the full extent of the damage, but he could see that his ex's face had been fucked up.

Bandages were wrapped around one side of his head, covering up his left eye - the nightstand had his trademark heart-shaped sunglasses laying there, one of the lenses shattered by what he could only assume was a bullet.  
"Voxxy... ya ain't called... heh, I woulda been more presentable if I knew-" Before he could finish his little joke, Vox had made his way to the bed, arms shaking by his sides.  
"Why, Val? Why did it take you almost getting fucking _killed_ for us to talk again?" The TV demon was clearly shaken up, while Valentino could only blink a few times.  
"Excuse me?"

"What was it about this time, huh? I can't even remember." The TV-headed overlord's screen started showing footage - years ago, from when they first broke up. Then, as the footage advanced in time, the break-ups started getting more and more frequent, and for increasingly minor things. From one of them wearing double denim on a date, to Valentino claiming that The Hunger was a better Bowie movie than Labyrinth (which Vox still considers downright sacrilegious). As the screen went back to his regular face, Vox sighed shakily, before tumbling to his knees.  
"We can't keep doing this, man. And _you_ can't keep acting like you're untouchable anymore, either." Slowly, Vox raised a hand to touch the moth pimp's face.  
"Who... did this to you? Was it Alastor or..." Val raised a hand of his own, to shush Vox with a finger.  
"No, ain't him. You ain't gonna believe this, but uh... Angie did all this shit ta' me. Him an'... some big mothafucka, all fuckin' black-and-white lookin'." After hearing this, Vox was frankly baffled. _Angel Dust_ did this? Damn.  
Almost as if he could guess what was going on in his ex's mind, Val chuckled. "Mostly the big guy, though. Angelcakes busted my fuckin' kneecaps in but dat's about it."

Vox sighed, rolling his eyes before going back to being concerned. "Um... you're recovering from it, right?"  
"Yea', fellas dat work here did some good stuff on me... an' lil' Val's gettin' big again." A suggestive eyebrow wiggle followed, which made the edges of Vox's screen fuzz up in an approximation of a blush.  
"Jesus, _here?_ You're fucking... something else, Val." With a little bit of a smile, he gently climbed into the overlord's bed and proceeded to do something that is definitely not advisable.  
But make-up sex doesn't wait around, after all.

In hindsight, though, they probably _should_ have waited, because now Valentino has to spend another week in the hospital due to groin damage - it _just_ got repaired, too!


End file.
